Struck By A Smooth Criminal
by courag33
Summary: What SHOULD have happened after Smooth Criminal. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST. NC-17...ish.


**AN: There is a story to this, just listen before you start reading. I was on Tumblr when I saw my friend Anna make a post saying that she wanted people to write Fanfics in her ask. I know that she ships Sebtana, so… Being the amazing friend I am, I wrote her Sebtana smut in her ask box. But let me warn you: I WASN'T SO SURE HOW HETEROSEXUAL SMUT ACTUALLY WENT DOWN SO IT MAY BE A LITTLE ROUGH. But since she loved it, I thought you guys my love it, too. It's different from what I usually write which is usually guy/guy (Excluding that HummelBerry fic I wrote since that was still buttsex) so please bear with me. I hope you are able to give it a chance. Anywho… If you **_**do**_** read it, I hope you like it and leave me a REVIEW telling me what you think. :)**

**xxXXxx**

The cellists went silent once they stopped singing.

"You got some pipes on you, kid." Santana said, out of breath.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Yeah, you too." They didn't break their eye contact. "Cellists, you can leave." He waited until he heard the exit door shut when he let a hand rest on her small waist.

"I... I should go." She turned and walked toward the door and stopped, "Just… back off Blaine, okay, Sebast-whore?"

Next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" She shivered as he towered over her. "You don't have to leave just yet."

There were mere inches between their lips. She could just lean in and close the gap like a large part of her really wanted her to but another part of her took control and pushed him away.

"Hey, back off, alright? I have a girlfriend who I happen to love." She walked passed him, toward the door but he stepped in front of it and locked it.

"You don't have to tell her," he murmured, voice low and sensual.

She stepped closer.

_Don't give in!_ Her conscience screamed to her. _Don't do it!_

"I thought... I thought you were gay."

_Fuck_, why was she so flustered? She was never like this around anyone, _especially_ a guy.

"I'm flexible... Only certain girls make me this way." He stepped closer and once again set a hand on her hip. Her eyes trailed his body.

_Goddamn_, why did he have to look so good? Her heart was pounding in her ears. She barely heard him over her pulse. "You want this, admit it."

She swallowed hard. "I..."

"Yes...?" he smirked. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she laid both hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall. Their lips met in a hot, desperate kiss. She began working on his belt buckle and began trailing kisses down his neck.

He groaned. "I knew you'd come around." She still didn't say anything.

She growled and pulled down his pants only to discover...

"You aren't wearing underwear..." She raised an eyebrow at his hard-on.

"I never do," He pointed out. She licked her lips.

"Me neither," she whispered, throat dry.

He smirked again before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into another kiss. They kissed for a while before Santana moved her head to whisper in his ear.

"Sit down," she commanded and backed away so Sebastian could move to sit down in the nearest chair.

He idly tugged on his cock with one hand. Santana slowly walked toward him and stopped when she was right in front of him. He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and slid the protection over himself, tossing the wrapper aside. Their eyes met for a while. He soon grew impatient.

"Well…?" he questioned, waiting for her to do something.

She raised an eyebrow as she raised her skirt up painfully slow to reveal **A GIANT SHARK**!

THE SHARK LEAPT FROM HER VAGINA, MOUTH WIDE OPEN AND SHARP TEETH BARE.

SEBASTIAN SHRIEKED FOR HE SAW IT LUNGING TOWARD HIS COCK.

"AH, SHARK!" HE SCREAMED.

THE SHARK STOPPED IN MID-AIR TO YELP, "AH, SEBASTIAN!" BUT THEN IT KEPT FLYING TOWARD HIM BEFORE IT LANDED ON THE BOY'S COCK, BITING IT OFF.

SEBASTIAN YELLED AND CRIED.

"NOOO, MY PEE-PEE!"

SANTANA ONLY SMIRKED, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BLINDING BLAINE, YOU HOE!"

**The end! :)**

**xxXXxx**

**AN: :) !**


End file.
